zakozcontrollerfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Island Heroes: The Series
Monster Island Heroes is a YouTube Series made by ZakozController, in collaboration with DaGamingSaurus. The series is about Godzilla monsters and other monsters ruling the island (mainly Godzilla) as they try to stop many forces of evil acting upon their island and the world. History Monster Island Heroes started airing on YouTube in late 2015, as the pilot episode (which was not canon) was released to tease the story of the series. On October 21st 2015, the first season of Monster Island Heroes was created. On December 31st 2015, ZakozController released a preview of the first episode of Season 2, scheduled to launch in the 3rd of January 2016. The 3rd Season of Monster Island Heroes was aired on March 19th 2016, while teasing 2 new characters to the series before the season aired. Season 4 was aired on June 10th 2016, which ZakozController has explained to be the end of Gojira and Godzooky, and that MechaGodzilla and GIGAN are returning to evil. Season 5 was delayed from it's original release date (August 5th 2016) because of ZakozController going on holiday for 2 weeks, so the season started at the 4th of September 2016. Season 6 was aired on December 2nd 2016, which ZakozController explained that this would be the last season of the series. Characters The characters of Monster Island Heroes are ranked in order of appearance: # Godzilla # MechaGodzilla # GIGAN # Anguirus # Godzilla JR # Zilla # Mothra # King Ghidorah # Rodan # Baragon # King Casear # Manda # Super MechaGodzilla # Gojira # Godzooky # Biollante # SpaceGodzilla # Kiezer Ghidorah # Battra # Krystalak # The True Godzilla Seasons and their Episodes Season 1: # A Monster's Legacy # Anguirus and the Weapon # MechaGodzilla's Plan # Resolution of the island # GIGAN the Science Guy # Zilla's Grudge # The Data # TIME Machine # Power Sources # Godzilla's Nightmare Season 2: # News Reel of Monster Island # Junior's Worried # MechaGodzilla and GIGAN in 1954 # The Capturing # Trap # Rodan vs GIGAN # Junior, Anguirus, Zilla and Rodan captured # Godzilla's Search # Questions # Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla Season 3: # Human Rebellion # MechaGodzilla repaired # Father? # Gojira's Plan # Table's turning # MechaGodzilla and GIGAN vs Gojira and Godzooky # Monster Rebellion # Nature and Robot minds think alike # Betrayal # An unlikely ally Season 4: # Nightmare of the Past # Revisiting the Past # Nuclear Heart # Ancestor Antics # Gojira's Counterattack # Refuge underneath # Preperation # The hunt for Godzilla # Face off # Godzilla vs Gojira Season 5: # The Nuclear Warhead # The Godzilla Temple # Attack of the imposter # Meltdown # The Monster's face reveal # Krystalak's Plan # The True Godzilla # Murder of allies # The Battle of Domination # A King's Downfall Season 6: # Krystalak's Success # The Krystal Kingdom # Heroes and Enemies imprisoned # Vision of the Battle # Betrayal of the King # Backup Plan # Monster's Freed # Stand off in the ocean # True Godzilla vs Krystalak # A King's Reign Trivia # Every single Season of Monster Island Heroes has a news reel with the human organisation. (Not including Season 1) # Also, each season has 10 episodes each. # Shin Godzilla only appears at the very end of the series, as a monument on the Godzilla Temple.